Crazy
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brianna Brooks is a seventeen year old girl who lives with her abusive father. What happens when her dad makes the mistake of hitting her in front of 2 Sons? What happens when Jax falls for  her? How does she know 2 other Sons?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, another new story… I see all these stories out there with Happy and others with someone under age so I'm going to do a Jax/OC story… The girl in this story is 17 years old though… So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Brianna sighed as she got out of the car with her Father. She hated having to be with him but couldn't find a way from around it. Ever since her Mother had left him because of his abusiveness he has been more controlling of her. Her ribs still hurt from the beating she got from him earlier that day.

"Get your ass moving girl and make sure you show some cleavage. I want them to take some money off of the bill." her dad barked.

Brianna paled and didn't do what she was told. She hated showing off cleavage. In fact she hated wearing anything that showed any part of her body because her father loved to show her off to his friends and it made her sick with the way they looked at her. She was not going to do anything like that even if it cost her, her life. She wasn't going to allow him to use her like that anymore. She was tired of it and she was close to giving in.

She followed her Dad into the office and let out a sigh of relief when she saw an older woman along with two men in the office. She knew that as soon as her Dad turned around and saw that she didn't do as he told her too that he would hit her and he wouldn't care who witnessed it. But she had no doubt just by looking at the two men in the office that they wouldn't stand around like so many others have.

She stopped behind her dad and flinched when he turned towards her and pulled her to his side roughly. She tried to hide the yelp of pain but didn't succeed because her father glared at her and tightened his hold.

Joseph looked down at his daughter and glared. "I told you to unbutton your shirt some you little bitch!"

Gemma sucked in a breath when she heard the way the man talked to the girl beside him and she said "May I help you?"

Joseph turned towards the woman who spoke to him and said "I'm here to pick up my car. My name is Joseph Brooks."

Gemma nodded and said "It will be about another five minutes."

Joseph nodded and turned towards his daughter again and growled "Why can't you ever do what I tell you to do you little bitch? You are more trouble than you are worth. I should have let Mark buy you off of me like he wanted too. Then maybe you would learn your place in life."

Brianna gasped. "You don't mean that Dad."

Joseph slapped Brianna across the face and snarled "Don't tell me what I mean and don't mean you little slut. Ever since your Mother left you have not been doing what you're told."

Clay who witnessed the slap and heard what the man said stood up and stalked over towards him. He gently pulled the girl Brianna out of the man's grasp and handed her over to Gemma as he turned towards the asshole who thought it was okay to hit a child and woman.

"I advise you to keep your hands off of her. You need to apologize for calling her names." Clay said through clenched teeth.

Joseph laughed and said "What are you going to do about it old man? She's my daughter and I'll treat the little bitch any way I damn well please. I knew I should have beat her more earlier today. If I had she would be listening to me right now."

Clay turned his head towards Brianna and saw the bruises that were forming and then turned back towards the man and didn't even think twice before he brought his fist back and punched the man in the face. He heard Jax get up but he didn't really care. He had, had enough of the man and the way he was treating his own daughter. He brought his fist back again and sent it flying forward and was rewarded with the sound of the man's nose breaking.

"You get the fuck out of my shop and don't ever come back. You ever think of coming near your daughter again and I'll kill you. From now on she belongs to us and if I hear or see you within one foot of her I will kill you where you stand." Clay growled.

Joseph blanched and looked at Brianna and growled "This isn't over you little slut. You may have been given a break for now but I will get you back. You always cause trouble for me!"

Jax who had went out the office door and called to Happy and Tig came back in and looked Joseph up and down before stepping up to him and getting into his face. "No, you caused the trouble for yourself. If you come near the girl again you won't have to worry about Clay. I'll cut your fucking dick off and shove it so far up your ass you won't know what to do. Now get the fuck out of here before I decide to go ahead and finish you off!"

Happy and Tig walked into the office and Tig said "What do you need Jax?"

Jax turned his head towards Tig and said "Get this piece of shit out of here before Clay or I kill him where he stands. I also need Chibs to take a look at the girl standing by Mom."

Tig's eyes went wide when he caught sight of Brianna and he looked back at the man and recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. "You dared to put your hands on my Goddaughter? What the fuck is your problem Joseph?"

Jax's eyes went wide at that and then wider as Brianna flung herself at Happy who caught the girl and held her close.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Dang a lot of you are adding this story to your story alerts so thank you for that! And WOW thanks for all of the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Happy caught Brianna into his arms as she threw herself at him and gathered her close. He smoothed one hand down her back and held her head with the other one. He heard the way she was breathing and knew that she most likely had a cracked rib. He saw Jax looking at him with wide eyes but he bypassed looking at Jax to glare at Joseph.

He growled and said in his raspy voice "I told you what would fucking happen if you ever touched her again."

Joseph who finally saw Happy paled and said "I didn't do anything to the little bitch."

Tig growled and grabbed Joseph by his shirt and yanked him off of his feet. "Don't you fucking lie! So help me if I find out that she is hurt anymore than she was three days ago I will hunt you down and fucking kill you. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND STAY AWAY FROM BRIANNA!"

Joseph glared at Brianna once and then took off running to his car with Tig watching him the whole way. As he jumped in his car he made plans in his head to get the little bitch back. He had a way to make her pay for making him look like a scared kid and he would make her pay.

Tig watched as Joseph pulled out of the Teller-Morrow parking lot and then he turned back towards Brianna who was still in Happy's arms and said "Princess are you alright?"

Brianna just nodded her head. She didn't feel like talking right now. She burrowed even more into Happy's side and let out a painful side. Her ribs really were on fire but she didn't want to let on because she knew that she would have to go to the hospital.

Clay watching everything finally cleared his throat and said "How do you two know the girl?"

Happy looked over Brianna's shoulder at Clay. "We know her because we caught Joseph trying to sell her to one of his so called friends. Also he was married to a cousin of mine who took off and left her daughter behind to take her place in the beatings she was receiving."

Gemma gasped at that and walked over to where Happy was holding Brianna at and rubbed Brianna's back. "It's alright baby girl. No guy will ever touch you again. You can come and live with Clay and I. Happy and Tig can come and visit you anytime they want too. I promise you that nobody will ever touch you again."

Brianna looked up at Happy who smiled and nodded and then she looked at Gemma. "I'd like that thank you. I won't be any trouble for you and I'll do all the cooking and cleaning for you."

Gemma was shocked and it showed on her face and she shook her head. "Oh no you won't baby girl. You'll go to school and make some friends. I'm offering you a place to stay. I don't need you to be our maid sweetie. We just want to help you."

Brianna smiled a little and said "Thank you then."

Gemma nodded. "Do you need some clothes or anything?"

Brianna nodded. "I have a little money I can use. I don't like the clothes I have at my father's house. They show too much."

Gemma nodded in understanding but before she could say anything Tig spoke up. "Princess I'll give you money for clothes. I want you to keep the money you have on you. Do you still have the cell phone I gave you when I saw you for a minute yesterday?"

Brianna shook her head no. "He found it and broke it and then started beating on me."

Tig growled but it was Jax who said "Sweetie you are safe here with us. I swear to you nobody will ever hurt you physically again. Would you like me to go shopping with you and my Mom? You can either ride in the car or on my bike."

Brianna smiled a little at that and looked at Happy and Tig. "Can I ride on his bike? I've never been on a motorcycle before."

Happy, Tig, Gemma, Clay, and Jax all laughed and Happy said "Honey if you want to ride on his bike you can ride on his bike. Jax will keep you safe and if he don't he'll have me to answer to. You take Tig's money and go buy clothes that you like and want. I'll help Clay get things ready for you at his house. You're SAMCRO now honey and nobody messes with what is ours."

Brianna smiled. "I've never had a family before."

Gemma hugged Brianna to her and said "Well you have one now Baby girl. Let's go shopping. Come on Jax since you are taking Brianna on the bike with you."

Jax nodded and said "Go show what bike is mine please Ma. I'm going to talk to Clay for a minute."

Gemma nodded and wrapped her arm around Brianna's shoulder and led the way out of the office.

As soon as his Mom and Brianna were out of the office Jax looked at Happy and said "When I get back I want to know all there is to know about her sperm donor. She's mine and I'll kill him if he comes anywhere near her."

Happy's eyebrow went up at that as he stared at Jax and whatever he saw in Jax's eye made him nod. "Then you protect her as if she is yours brother. But just know if you hurt her in any way I will kill you. I'm like an Uncle to her and I'll always be that way with her. I do want to give you a word of a warning. Take it slow with her brother. Don't rush her into anything."

Clay looked at Jax in shock and said "Are you saying that you are going to take her as your Old lady?"

Jax chuckled a little at the shock in Clay's voice. "I'll eventually take her as my Old Lady. For now I'm going to work on getting to know her. There is just something about her. When I first saw her I fell like a ton of bricks. I'll protect her and if anybody dares to touch her I'll break their mother fucking hands."

Tig chuckled. "Who knew that all it would take was a seventeen year old girl to bring the almighty Jax Teller to his knees."

Jax flipped Tig the finger and said before walking out of the door "Fuck you asshole."

He laughed all the way to his bike. He quickly got on then made sure he helped Brianna onto the back of his bike and helped her to wrap her arms around his stomach. He couldn't believe how it felt to have her hands on him in such an innocent way. He vowed that he would wait until she was ready before anything turned sexual. He nodded to his Mom to go on and then he started his bike and followed his Mom out of the T-M parking lot and towards Lodi and to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry… I haven't been feeling good among other things… Now this chapter is short… I just wanted to show what Jax thought of everything…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

As Jax followed his Mom to Lodi he let his mind wander. He had to smile a little as he felt Brianna shift behind him. He wasn't sure what it was about her but he was drawn to her. He also knew that he would do anything and everything he needed or had to do in order to protect her. He shook his head slightly at the thoughts that were in his head.

He couldn't understand why Brianna's father had done what he has. He didn't understand how any man could do that to their flesh in blood. One thing he did know was that nothing bad would ever happen to Brianna again and he would make sure of it. He would lay his life on the line in order to keep Brianna safe and whole. He wasn't sure why he was feeling the way that he was but he was going to go with it.

He felt anger start to form in his chest as he thought about the damage that Brianna's dad had done to her. He knew that there would be retaliation and he also knew that if he had his way about it he would be the one doing the retaliation. He wanted to make the bastard feel a lot more of the pain that he had made Brianna feel. He wanted to kill the bastard but he knew that for right now he couldn't do that.

He would just have to take every day as it came and make sure that with each passing day that Brianna got better and that she smiled. He smiled as he thought about the fact that it looked as if his Mom has finally gotten the daughter that she has always wanted. He would just have to make his Mom understand that what he was feeling about Brianna was not sisterly at all.

He chuckled silently as he remembered seeing Brianna launch herself into Happy's arms. He knew without a doubt that she would be able to handle the club because if she could handle Tig and Happy then she could handle anything. He chuckled again as he thought about how Brianna already seems to have Happy and Tig wrapped around her pinky finger.

As he pulled to a stop in a parking spot beside his Mom at the mall in Lodi he shut his bike off and got off of it. He held his hand out to Brianna with a smile and helped her get off of his bike as easily as he could. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was in pain and he wanted to take that pain from her. He helped her get her helmet off and then put it next to his before holding his arm out to her and walking her towards his Mom. He felt his heart start to beat faster as he felt her brush against his side. He wasn't sure how it happened so fast but he knew that he was already falling for this slip of a girl and he knew that he was going to enjoy it every second that he fell for her even more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's a new chapter…. Thanks for all the support you all are giving this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Following behind Brianna and his Mom Jax walked into the mall. He smiled as he saw the excitement on Brianna's face as soon as they entered the mall. It was then that he realized she must not have gotten to go shopping all that much while living with her so called Father. It was also then that he realized that he loved to see a smile on Brianna's face.

He chuckled as Gemma turned to look at Brianna and said "What store do you want to go into first Baby Girl?"

Brianna's mouth dropped open and closed and opened again. She couldn't believe that she was actually getting asked what store she wanted to go too. Hell she couldn't believe that she was really getting new clothes. She could tell from the look on Gemma's and Jax's face that they were happy that she was smiling and seemed to be happy.

She looked around and spotted a store. "Can we go into that store over there that's called Debs?"

Gemma smiled and nodded her head. "We can go to any store that you want too Baby Girl. If I didn't want you to choose I wouldn't have asked you which store you wanted. Debs has a lot of nice clothes. We'll start there first."

Brianna nodded and then led the way to Debs. As soon as she entered her breath caught in her chest. She couldn't believe how pretty the clothes were. Hell she couldn't believe that she was actually standing in the store let alone that she would be buying anything from it. She bit her lip as she thought about the fact that she wasn't even sure what to buy. She never shopped for herself and if she ever got something new it was only something new to her because her Father couldn't be bothered letting her get actual new clothes.

She took in a deep breath and then after the gentle push from Gemma she walked fully into the store. Her eyes darted everywhere and anywhere. She spotted a couple racks with jeans hanging on them and walked over to it. She wasn't even really sure what size she needed because the clothes she wore right now the jeans were way too tight. She looked over her shoulder at Gemma and Jax who were standing a couple feet behind her watching her.

When Brianna sighed Jax took the couple of steps it would take to get to her and he said "What's wrong Sweetheart?"

Brianna felt tears fill her eyes at his sweet words and she looked at him. "I don't know what to get. I've never been shopping before and I'm not even sure what size clothes I wear. What I'm wearing now is too tight and I hate it. I don't know the right clothes from the wrong clothes. I don't want to look like a whore but yet I don't want to look trashy. I'm a failure in everything I do or say."

Jax looked over his shoulder at his Mom helpless even as he pulled Brianna into his arms and wrapped them around her slight frame. He wanted to leave and go find Brianna's father and beat him to within an inch of his life. He didn't know what to say or do right now other than offer Brianna his arms and hold her to comfort her.

"You listen to me Sweetheart. You're not a whore by any means. Mom will help you pick out clothes and I'm here if you want a male opinion. But remember no matter what you choose you will not be a whore. You're in no way one regardless how much your father tried to make you into one. If any of the guys at the club house dare to even look at you like you are one or even try to say you are Happy, Tig, Clay and I will take care of them. You're one of us now Sweetheart and we protect what is ours." Jax said. He looked back over his shoulder at his Mom and saw that she had heard everything he said because of the tears in her eyes.

Brianna pulled back from Jax and gave him a slight smile. "Thank you Jax."

Jax smiled at that. "You're welcome Sweetheart. Now let Mom help you pick out some clothes. I'm going to stand back a ways and make sure nobody messes with you. Are you okay now?"

Brianna smiled and nodded and looked around Jax and over to Gemma. "Will you help me pick out some clothes Gemma? I'm not sure what would look good on me or anything. I've never been shopping before."

Gemma smiled and nodded and walked over to Jax and Brianna. She put her arm around Brianna's shoulder and pulled her lightly away from Jax and over to the jeans. As her and Brianna both looked over the jeans on the rack she pulled several pairs off of the rack and then walked over to the shorts and skirts and picked some of those too. She then led Brianna back to the changing rooms and had Brianna go and try everything on. Each time Brianna came out of the dressing room she smiled because she was glad that she had picked the right size and styles for Brianna.

Once they were done with the pants, skirts and shorts they headed towards the shirts. Several tank tops, long sleeved, short sleeved and even a couple strapless shirts they were ready to leave Debs. The next store they headed to was a shoe store and they ended up buying six pairs of shoes for Brianna before finally deciding that one more stop was needed.

Jax laughed as they stopped in front of the Victoria Secret's store and then said "I'll stay out here this time. You two go on in and get everything that she needs. I'll keep an eye on all the shopping bags you two have plus the ones I'm carrying."

Gemma smiled at her son and after putting the bags she were carrying and then the ones Brianna was carrying she led Brianna into Victoria Secrets and spent another three hundred dollars in there on lingerie. Once done they headed back out to Jax.

Brianna smiled shyly at Jax as they walked back over to him. "We're done shopping."

Jax laughed at the look on Brianna's face. "Well that's a good thing then Sweetheart. Let's get going then."

Brianna nodded and picked up some of the bags like Gemma did and smiled as Jax picked up the rest. She didn't even take three steps before she came to a halt and paled.

Jax noticed that Brianna had stopped and saw how pale she was but before he could ask what was wrong a voice said "Well, well, well what do we have here. Brianna the slut is out shopping. Are you going to show me some of those naughty things you bought girly willingly or do I have to force you to show me?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating but real life happened... To top it off my laptop crashed and I lost all the updates I was going to do so I have to rewrite everything... So I ain't sure how this chapter is going to go now so lets see... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax looked at Brianna and then back at the guy and then growled "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

The man looked at Jax and laughed. "If you want to know who I am so badly why don't you ask Brianna. Better yet why don't I show you what I am to her?"

With that being said before Jax could react the man yanked Brianna to him and started fondling her making Brianna cry out in pain as a knife that nobody saw slashed through her shirt and into her skin. That was all it took for Jax to drop the bags he was holding onto the floor. Before the man even knew what was happening Jax ripped him away from Brianna and sent his fist flying into the man's face.

Brianna stood frozen to the spot even when Gemma came over to her and put her arm around her while taking out her cell phone. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was just starting to feel even a little bit safe but now she was feeling dirty again. She wondered if life would ever treat her right. She wondered if she would ever get to be happy without being abused in some way. She looked down at her chest as she felt it start to burn and that was when she realized that the knife was sticking into her chest.

Gemma dialed Clay and as soon as he answered she said "Send Happy and Tig to the mall in Lodi. We got a problem."

Clay swore and said "What's wrong baby?"

Gemma felt Brianna sway in her arms and looked at her and when she saw the knife sticking out of Brianna's chest she swore and then said into the phone "Some man stabbed Brianna. The knife is still sticking out of her chest."

Clay swore and yelled "Tig and Happy lets go. We need to get to the mall in Lodi. Brianna's been stabbed. Baby we are on the way."

Gemma closed her cell phone and looked at her son who was beating the man into unconsciousness and said sharply "Jax that's enough. I need you to help me with Brianna. She has a knife sticking out of her chest."

At that Jax took one second to punch the man one more time knocking him out cold and then quickly made his way over to his Mom and Brianna. When he saw the blood pouring out of Brianna's chest he swore and then took Brianna out of his mother's arms and gently laid Brianna on the ground. He looked around and saw people just standing there gawking and not doing a thing to help.

"Someone call for an ambulance!" Jax yelled. He watched as finally four people rushed to pull out their cell phones and dial for the police and ambulance. He watched his Mom as she walked over to the man who had stabbed Brianna and tie him up so he couldn't try to get away. He was hoping that the guys would get here before the police so that they could take care of this bastard their way.

He looked down at Brianna and gently brushed her hair out of her face. "Come on baby girl I need for you to be okay. I just met you and I can't lose you now. You need to fight. Fight for yourself and fight for me."

Brianna heard what Jax was saying and blinked open her eyes and saw his face even if it was blurry and managed to whisper "I'll fight Jax."

Jax let out a sigh of relief when he heard Brianna say what she did. He bent his head and kissed her forehead tenderly. He looked back up and towards the doors of the Mall when he heard the roar of bikes. He saw Tig, Happy, Clay, Opie and Juice pull up and he let out another sigh of relief. He was glad that they were finally here.

He looked at his Mom and said "Ma, the guys are here. The police and ambulance should be here soon. I can hear sirens finally. Brianna is gonna be fine. She said she'd fight."

Gemma knelt down next to her son and the girl in his arms just as Clay, Happy and Tig arrived next to them and she said "Of course she'll fight son. She finally has people who care about her."

Jax nodded but didn't and couldn't say anything since at that moment he heard Brianna gasping for breath. He looked back down at her and saw her eyes roll in the back of her head and he swore yet again.

Clay, Tig and Happy all bent down and Happy rapsed out "What in the hell happened? Who is the guy tied up?"

Jax took his eyes off of Brianna long enough to look at Clay, Tig and Happy and say "I don't even know the bastards name. He grabbed Brianna and fondled her and pulled a knife out somehow and sliced through her shirt and into her. I didn't even know that she got stabbed til Ma told me that the knife was sticking out of Brianna's chest. I want the bastard to pay for what he did to Bri and pay even more than what he already has."

Clay nodded. "Opie and Juice already carted him out of here and Piney is outside with the van. Has the ambulance been called?"

This time it was Gemma who spoke up. "Yes, finally after Jax had to yell to get someone to call them. They are just pulling up now."

Clay nodded but before he could say anything a security guard came up and said "Clay I erased the part of the tape with the man getting tied up and with your men taking him out of here. We can tell the police that he ran away and I think most of the witnesses will say the same thing from what I've overheard. I overheard a few of them saying that they hope you guys cut the man's dick off for what he did to the young lady."

Clay looked up and smiled slightly when he saw that it was Geoff talking to him. "Thank you Geoff. He will pay. We are going to go with Brianna to the hospital so you can direct the police that way. We're going to have them take her to St. Thomas."

Geoff nodded and then moved away so that the paramedics could get to Brianna.

"What happened here?" a blonde paramedic asked.

Gemma looked at her and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi, Katie boy am I glad it is you. Brianna was stopped by a man that knew her and he grabbed her hard and then cut her before stabbing her."

Katie looked up at the sound of Gemma's voice and she could tell from the tense look on Gemma's face that there was more to the story but she also knew that she would get the full story later. "Her blood pressure is dropping and she's losing to much blood. We need to do a scoop and load. Are any of you riding with her? And I take it you want her to go to St. Thomas?"

Gemma nodded. "I'll ride with her and come back for my car later. I think the guys are going to follow behind. And yes St. Thomas please."

Katie nodded and Clay looked at the bags and back to his wife. "I'll have the prospect come in and get the bags and he can drive your car back to the shop. We'll follow behind you baby."

Gemma smiled slightly and said "Okay baby."

Jax moved to the side but still kept his hand on Brianna and as soon as she was on the stretcher he bent his head and kissed her forehead. "You hang in there Baby. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Jax, Tig, Clay, and Happy watched as Brianna was taken out of the hospital on the stretcher with Gemma following behind her. They then bent and got the shopping bags picked up and headed out of the mall.

Once outside the mall Clay handed the bags to the Prospect and said "Put all of these in Gemma's car and then drive her car back to the shop. We're going to the hospital to keep an eye on Brianna."

The prospect nodded and did what he was told as Clay, Tig, Jax and Happy all got on their bikes and followed the ambulance out of the parking lot and back towards Charming. They were all hoping that Brianna would be alright and that she would come out of this just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have had a lot of messages requesting an update for this story so here it is... Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This chapter will be short but the good news is I already have the next chapter wrote out and I just have to type it up... So if I get enough reviews I'll update this story again by Sunday! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Jax rode behind the ambulance with Clay on his left and Tig on right. He couldn't take his eyes off of the ambulance in front of him. He couldn't believe that the guy had done what he did to Brianna in front of everyone. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed that the man had stabbed Brianna until his Mom had told him. As he thought about the knife sticking out of her chest his blood boiled.

The only thought in his mind right now is that he found a girl he really really liked for the first time in a long time and now he could lose her. He vowed that as long as Brianna made it through this that he would do anything and everything that it took to keep her safe from here on out. He vowed that he would make the mother fucking bastard pay with his life that did this to her.

The sound of the sirens reached his ear and his thoughts went to what could possibly be happening in that ambulance. He made sure that he kept right on the ambulance rear end and he didn't care what others were thinking about seeing four men on motorcycles following so close behind an ambulance. All he cared about was them getting to the hospital and soon.

He finally saw the hospital up ahead and he let out a sigh of relief even as he maneuvered around the ambulance so that he could find a parking space and quick. He heard the others do the same thing but he didn't really pay any attention to them. His thoughts were all on Brianna and getting to her side as quick as he could. He found a parking spot and as soon as he shut his bike off he hopped off of it pulling his helmet off and throwing it onto one of the handle bars and then he took off running towards the Emergency Room entrance doors. He heard the others following suit but he didn't stop to wait on them. He needed to get inside and find out what was happening to the girl he was quickly falling for.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

As soon as Jax entered the St. Thomas's hospital he looked for his Mom. As soon as he spotted her he walked quickly over to her. "How is she?"

Gemma closed her eyes and sighed and then she opened them back up and looked Jax in the eyes. "She lost a lot of blood but she's fighting. As soon as they know something a Nurse or a Doctor will come out."

Jax sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't believe that the guy had actually thought he would get away with stabbing Brianna in front of him. He knew that as soon as he knew that Brianna was going to make it that he was heading to the club house and he was going to take care of the mother fucking bastard who had stabbed her. "Did she regain consciousness at all in the ambulance?"

Gemma shook her head. "No Jax she didn't."

Jax groaned and before he even realized what he was doing he reared his right fist back and slammed it into the wall. If Brianna didn't make it there was nothing on this Earth that could or would stop him from making sure the bastard who stabbed her paid with his life but he would make sure that it was a slow and torturous death.

When he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned his head and saw Tig. "What do you want Tig?"

Tig just shook his head. "Jax I've known Brianna for a while and she's a fighter. You just have to trust me that she will make it through this. She has lived with a man who beat the shit out of her for years. She'll make it through this and when she does you'll be there by her side helping her. I will tell you though that if you ever hurt her I will not hesitate in killing you."

Jax nodded. "I could tell that she was a fighter. I talked to her for a few minutes after she was stabbed. She promised me that she would keep fighting and that she wouldn't give up. I just don't understand Tig. I just met her today and I already feel protective of her. I want to kill the man who hurt her and I want to get my hands on her fucking slimy ass father and teach him a lesson."

Tig laughed at that and nodded. "You'll get your chance Jax. For now you just need to calm down. I'm as pissed as you but I know that hitting something or someone right now isn't going to help Brianna. She needs us to be calm and she needs us to be strong. She's going to need you, Happy and me when she makes it through this. As for already feeling protective over hear already Jax join the club. When I met Brianna for the first time within thirty seconds I was protective of her. I'll help you kill the mother fucker who put her in this hospital as will Happy. But as you always say Jax we have to play it safe. Are you going to be strong for Brianna like she needs you to be Jax?"

Jax groaned as his own words were thrown back in his face. He knew that what Tig was saying was the truth but it didn't mean that he had to like it. He wanted to make the mother fucker pay for daring to hurt Brianna and he wanted to make him pay now but he knew that they would have to come up with a plan and take a vote on it. Although he was pretty damn sure that the vote was going to be uninamous in making the fucking bastard pay. He could and he would hold off until then. What he couldn't do was wait around much long to hear news about how Brianna was doing because it was hurting him to not be by her side. "Yes I'm going to be strong for Brianna. I don't know what it is about her but I started falling for her the second I laid eyes on her. I know that she is young and from what you and Happy have both said I know that she's been through a lot. I want to be able to help her through everything. I want to be her friend but I'm not going to lie to you Tig eventually I want her to be my woman."

Tig laughed and then smirked. "If I thought for one minute that you were just going to use her and then leave her Jax I'd cut your dick off. Hell if Happy or I thought for one second that your intentions towards Bri wasn't honorable we would both kill you. I know that I'm not one to talk but Brianna is different than any girl or woman you know. She doesn't deserved to get used and passed around from one Son to the next. However what she does deserve is a guy who will treat her right and be there for her no matter what. If any girl or woman deserves to have a Son as her old man it is Brianna. Now if you ever tell anyone I said that I will deny it and I will kick your ass from here to hell and then back again. Are we clear?"

Jax nodded and gave Tig a smirk of his own. "We're clear Tig but just so you know. When I make her mine and notice how I said when I make her mine not if I make her mine you and Happy will let me be the one to protect her first and foremost. You two are more than welcome to help but I get first crack at any fucker who dares to mess with her."

Tig nodded. "I think we can agree to that as long as you agree that if you hurt her in any way, shape or form Happy and I get to kick your ass even if you didn't mean to hurt her."

Jax nodded. "Agreed."

Both Jax and Tig stared at one another for a minute and then slapped each other on the back.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow it's been a long time since I've updated this story... LMAO! Have no fear another chapter is here! This chapter may be short as I have a broken thumb and can only see out of one eye! Hold on to your seats folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Jax was getting more antsy by the second. It has been two hours now since Brianna was rushed into the ER and he hasn't heard anything. He knew that if he didn't hear something soon he was going to go off on the next Nurse he saw. He wanted answers and he wanted answers now. Just as he started walking towards the desk a man in a white lab coat appeared.

"Are you all here for Brianna Brooks?" the Doctor asked.

Gemma, Clay, Happy and Tig all nodded and stepped forward and Gemma said "Yes we are. How is Brianna doing Doc?"

The Doctor smiled slightly. "I'm Doctor Ian Sloan. Miss Brooks has several broken ribs, a broken wrist that needs to be set and the knife punctured her lung. She is being taken up to the Operating Room now. It took us a while to get her stable enough for surgery. Her blood pressure kept dropping drastically and we had to give her two blood transfusions. If she would have gotten here two minutes later I'm afraid that she wouldn't still be breathing. Do any of you know why it looks as if she is being beaten daily? She has a lot of bruises and a fracture in leg that should have been set."

Tig growled low in his throat and then said "Her biological father beats on her. He brought her in today and hit her in front of us. Gemma and Clay here are taking her in."

Dr. Sloan nodded and then growled "I'm glad that she is no longer in his custody then. I know all about SAMCRO so I hope that you all can keep her safe. She is going to need to stay in the hospital for a while. Also even though by law I should be reporting this to the police I won't. I think it would be more fitting for the crime if you all took care of it. I'll make sure that Security knows that you all are allowed in at any time day or night. I can show you where the waiting room is on the Surgical floor if you'd like me to."

Gemma looked at the Doctor in surprise and asked "Why would you not tell the police?"

Dr. Sloan laughed and then said "You guys don't recognize me do you? My Dad is SAMCRO."

Clay's eyes widened as he stared at Ian and then he said "You're Otto's son!"

Ian nodded. "Yes I am. I took my Mother's last name when I started Medical School."

Clay smiled and slapped Ian on the back. "Welcome home Son. Does your Dad know that you're back in Charming yet?"

Ian chuckled and shook his head. "No he doesn't. Today was my first shift here as the head Doctor. I plan on going and seeing Dad after I got off of my shift. Plus I think he would like to know about Brianna."

At that Clay, Happy, Tig and Jax all raised an eyebrow and Happy asked "Why would Big Otto want to know about Brianna?"

Once again Ian chuckled and then looked at everyone standing in front of him. "Didn't you all realize that there is something familiar about her? Bri is my Dad's biological daughter. Her Mom let Joesph think that he was the father."

Happy gasped and then growled out "If I ever see my cousin again I'm going to rip her a new one! If she would have been honest from the get go then everything that happened to Brianna could have been avoided."

Ian nodded sadly and said "If you guys will follow me I'll lead you to the Surgical Waiting Room. I'm going to wait with you so I know how my sister is doing and then I'll go visit Dad. Do you mind if I come back to see Brianna later and not just as her Doctor?"

Gemma smiled and shook her head. "Not at all. You're welcome to visit her whenever you want and just not here at the hospital. Once she is out of the hospital you can come by Teller-Morrow and our home to see her. I'm sure she would like to get to know her big brother. She said earlier that she has never had a family before."

Ian nodded and said as he led the way into the elevator "I'd like that. The man who calls himself her father better hope I don't see him anytime soon. I may have chosen to save lives instead of taking them but that doesn't mean I can't or won't take a life."

Clay heard the passion in the younger man's voice and he turned towards him and said "You've taken the life of another before."

Ian's eyes widened and then he nodded. "That I have. How did you know?"

Clay shook his head and put his hand on Ian's shoulder as they exited the elevator. "Your tone of voice gave you away. Can I ask why you took someone's life?"

Ian sighed. "He killed my fiance."

Gemma's eyes widened up and she surprised Ian and everyone else by pulling Ian into a hug. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Ian nodded and then led the way into the waiting room. "Doctor Chiles said the surgery should only take a couple of hours. We should know something soon."

Gemma nodded and looked over at Jax. "How are you doing Son?"

Jax looked at his Mom and gave her a slight smile. "I'll be doing better once I can see for myself that Brianna is alright."

Gemma nodded and Ian looked at Jax and said "Do you have something going with my sister?"

Jax shook his head. "Not yet I don't. I know she's been through hell but I want to get to know her. Eventually I want to make her my Ole lady but I'm not going to rush her. Hell she is only seventeen years old."

Ian nodded and then sat down. He couldn't believe that all in one day he had started his new job, got a sister he didn't know about and met the people who he knew would be like family for him.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* Well this chapter took a turn I wasn't aware of! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
